vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rojuro Otorobashi
Summary Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi (鳳橋 楼十郎, Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō), more commonly referred to as Rose (ローズ, Rōzu), was the captain of the 3rd Division in the Gotei 13 and a Visored. His lieutenant was Izuru Kira. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 7-C Name: Rojuro Otoribashi Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least over a hundred years Classification: Captain of the 3rd Division, Visored, Shinigami Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Sound Manipulation, Illusion Creation Attack Potency: Town level (Presumably fought on par against a Hollowfied Bankai Ichigo) | At least Town level via power-scaling Speed: High Hypersonic (Presumably fought on par with a Hollowfied Bankai Ichigo) | At least High Hypersonic (Fought on par against Starrk alongside Love Aikawa) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class TJ | At least Class TJ via power-scaling Durability: Town level (Presumably fought on par with a Hollowfied Bankai Ichigo) | At least Town level ' via power-scaling 'Stamina: High Range: Extended human melee range when fighting with his sword, several hundreds of meters with projectiles and Cero Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Kinshara, Hollow Mask Intelligence: Skilled and experienced combatant Weaknesses: Hollowfication only lasts 5 minutes. His Bankai does not work on those that can't hear Notable Attacks/Techniques: Master Swordsman: Rose views himself as a capable swordsman, as he was certain that he could deal with Kensei in their battle without releasing. * Whip Mastery: Rose is quite masterful with a whip-like weapon. During his fight with Coyote Starrk, he moved the length of Kinshara with little effort and controlled the direction of the attack with great ease in order to confuse his enemy. He can also wield Kinshara in both his right and left hands. Kidō Expert: Rose is proficient in Kidō and can perform it without chants, though the level of the Kidō which he used against the Hollowfied Kensei is unknown. Shunpo Expert: His skill in Shunpo is high enough for him to keep up with the other Visored, barring Shinji. Great Spiritual Power: As a captain, he possesses a great amount of spiritual power. After becoming a Visored, Rose gained a dual type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Zanpakutō Kinshara (金沙羅, Golden Sal Tree): In its sealed form, the hilt-guard of Rose's Zanpakutō is shaped like a diamond, with curved concave edges, and has an orange handle. : Arpeggio (アルペジオ, Arupejio): Rose levitates his Zanpakutō and scabbard in a cross shape in front of him. Rose moves his fingers as if playing a piano, which is accompanied by the sound of piano keys being played. A wire appears, and wraps around his intended target. His hand glows with a yellow light, and with simple hand movements he plays different notes, causing the target to become further constricted by the wire until it is eviscerated by the wire's crushing force. * Shikai: Rose's release command is Play (奏でろ, kanadero). Upon release, Kinshara's blade becomes a gold whip, tipped off with a flower from its namesake, while the hilt stays the same. The whip is extendable, much like Renji Abarai's Shikai, and can also be used as a long-range weapon, as shown when Rose attacked Starrk's wolves with it from a considerable distance. Rose commonly attacks with it in long sweeps, and can make it instantly change directions with a simple, fluid motion. He can retract it back to him with ease. When he uses the whip, it makes a sound similar to the light playing of piano keys. The whip's tip can be used to impale, and can effortlessly rip a living being apart with a simple flick. Shikai Special Ability: * Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban - Izayoi Bara (金沙羅奏曲第十一番・十六夜薔薇, Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number Eleven - Sixteen Day-Old Moon Rose): When the flower at the end of Rose's whip attaches itself to the enemy, Rose taps on the whip with his fingers, causing it to glow and make the sound of a strummed guitar string. This sound travels up the length of the whip to the flower tip, and creates a vortex of reverberating sound that acts as a shockwave, destroying everything within a considerable area of the blast. Bankai: Kinshara Butōdan (金沙羅舞踏団, Golden Sal Tree Dancing Troupe; Viz "Golden Shala Dance Troupe"): Upon activation, Kinshara Butōdan forms a large pair of floating hands, with one holding a large conducting baton, and several large beings with petal-shaped protrusions on their faces before Rose. Rose describes the figures as the "Dancers of Death" (死の舞踏団, Shi no Butōdan). Bankai Special Ability: Kinshara Butōdan allows Rose to use music to create physical illusions. Rose states his music gives him power over his target's heart: as long as the target's heart is deceived, the illusions are realistic and powerful enough to physically damage the target and affect surroundings as if they were real. The various attacks which the illusions use lay in the various dances which the "Dancers" perform: Rose further controls these dances by conducting them with a conducting baton as a music conductor would. Sea Drift (海流 (シードリフト), Shī Dorifuto; Japanese for "Sea Drift"): Rose has the figures surround his opponent and spin around until they create a whirlpool of surging water. Prometheus (火山の使者 (プロメテウス), Purometeusu; Japanese for "Envoy of the Volcano"): Rose has the figures generate fire in their hands before engulfing his target in flames. Ein Heldenleben (英雄の生涯 (アインヘルデンレーベン), Ain Herudenrēben; German for "A Hero's Life", Japanese for "Hero's Life"): Due to Mask preventing Kinshara Butōdan from working on him any longer by crushing his eardrums, this technique remains unseen. File:Sea_Drift.png|Sea Drift File:Prometheus.png|Prometheus Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Rose's Hollow mask is unique in that unlike the other Visored, whose masks are flat, it sprouts outward in a way that resembles a medieval plague doctor's mask. : Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Rose's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers. Key: Base | Hollow Mask Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Shinigami Category:Leaders Category:Captains Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Flight Users Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Whip Users Category:Sword Users Category:Good Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 7